Tae-Oshi Culture
= Architecture = = Art = Literature and Poetry Music and Dance Theatre Visual Arts = Fashion = Traditional Clothes Traditional Tae-Oshi outfits are made up of multiple layers of loose-fitting, breathable cashmere and angora fabrics. These fabrics are usually dyed various bright colours and adorned with patterns that are often both obvious and intricate. The various layers of clothing have both cultural and social significance that extends to not only how you wear it but also what you choose to not wear. Jdin The first layer of Tae-Oshi clothing that must be worn at all times unless you wish to be especially erotic. Bare legs are considered scandalous with bare calves inappropriate and titillating while bare thighs are not to be seen outside of the wash or bedrooms. Jdin are large baggy trousers that are gathered tightly around the ankle. Often they will be further bound up the knee or low calf, this can be down with jewellery, ribbon, string or a piece of embroidered fabric called a dekka. Just how voluminous a pair of jdin are is entirely up to personal preference though people who do more manual labour tend to keep them smaller and bound further up the leg. 0f8208d3fbb095d54b09b686fff45a27.jpg|Fairly voluminous jdin held by a dekka up to the mid-calf b0ead6868430fc0835740860919963dd.jpg|Jdin bound by string up to mid calf 991dc80bd4c1db96ef379a56ff76cc1c.jpg|Extremely voluminous jdin bound by dekka up to ankle roman-ankenbrandt-salwa-alt-col.jpg|Extremely restrained jdin drawn in at ankle without need for extra binding d0644346e37d9e74212b03e5fead0de2.jpg|Courtesan's modified jdin exposing bare calves and just a hint of thigh to excite customers 49f8497e72777e19391a8eac14bf3486.jpg|Jdin bound with ribbons that are also adorned with jewellery Casin and Nasor A casin is short underskirt worn over the jdin under nasors. It's typically a light silk skirt that ends mid-thigh to knee and is used to give added volume to nasors as well as added an extra layer between the jdin and the delicate nasor. A nasor is a longer skirt like garment that is often a single piece of fabric held closed at the waist. It is generally used by dancers or other performers for dramatic flair though is a popular fashion piece. Casin.png|A dancer's casin is revealed beneath their nasor as they twirl Nasor_1.png|A very long nasor held tightly closed at the hip Atar and Voss Worn in particularly hot weather or casual situations, these items of clothing expose most of the torso. This isn't considered rude or inappropriate outside of formal situations where it is expected people dress up more. The atar is a small vest that stops just below the bust that is open across the chest. Usually brightly coloured and embroidered, it tends to either be short-sleeved or sleeveless. The voss is a silken scarf that wraps around the shoulders and is usually worn either with an atar or by itself in very casual situations. Atar.png|Sleeved atar bc4e1fb755802f6fedb0df66bd6ce8ed.jpg|Long silk voss tar.png|Sleeveless atar and short voss combo Torr A more fitted piece that covers the entire torso. Traditionally long-sleeved and used to protect outer fabrics from sweat. Generally not seen by itself though the sleeves are often shown and are usually patterned. 3.png|Patterned sleeve of a torr 4.png|High necked grey torr beneath a cenna Esara The esara is a loose-fitting shirt that tends have poofed out sleeves, how dramatic sleeves are is up to personal taste, though, less dramatic sleeves are more practical. Shorter sleeved esara that show the torr are also popular. Esara 1.jpg|A green sleeveless tarka worn over a long sleeved esara 4.png|Shorter sleeved esara without flared sleeves 81e256f575096a708e8740f76625aee3.jpg|an extremely dramatic long sleeved esara Cenna Long loose-fitting robes that tend to go down to the floor and are usually high necked. Typically bright or dark coloured and patterned. Due to its a loose-fitting nature, it is cinched around the waist with belts or scarves to give it shape. Cenna 1.jpg|Long sleeved cenna 75eb5d97290e94ba8009dbfa2f073176.jpg|A heavily adorned cenna Tarka A long loose open robe, typically very flowing. Often brightly coloured and long-sleeved though short-sleeved and sleeveless variants are common. Tarka 1.jpg|A long sleeved tarka Tarka 2.jpg|A shorter sleeved, hooded tarka 371e46eb053f58d2360135dcc9c25b2d.jpg|An extremely patterned tarka Head Coverings 48bce265f3838dfd6b58a56e3fc8b269.jpg|Head and facial covering f22fd0dfcc5ec3e98ea75ade0d59cb7a.jpg|Hooded covering hc 1.png|Hooded head covering hc 2.png|hooded head covering hc 3.png|Head covering with neck covering and an unconventional mask Untitled.png|Face veil typically worn by priests Footwear Modern Trends Closed Atar Due to influences from countries such as Edranar and Asmor where the show of female breasts is considered highly inappropriate, a newer version of the atar has appeared that closes over the bust. CA 1.png|A thin strapped closed atar ca 2.png|a low-cut closed atar Sleeveless Torr A newer way of wearing torrs. Often worn without extra cloth over it. 1.png|High necked sleeveless torr 2.png|Sleeveless torr that connects to a beaded neck piece Wearing Armour with Clothes Generally, lighter armour is worn under clothes to stop it heating up in direct sunlight Heavier armour that is too bulky to wear under clothes is worn over it though sometimes with a tarka or scarf worn over the top Chainmail.jpg|A warrior in chainmail with tarka and scarves over their armour Hair Customs Traditionally, hair is worn very long and loose (often past the shoulders), tucked only into headscarves or another kind of headgear. Small, delicate braids, often decorated with metallic or coloured beads, are generally worn during celebrations and festivities. Fully tying back or binding ones hair is only done in battle so it is considered an act of aggression to do so. Cutting hair is done only during times of mourning or loss. The hair is cut and kept short until the individual feels ready to begin letting go, at which point they will allow their hair to naturally return. = Food = Traditional Food Despite its lack of large arable land, Tae-Osh still has a bread-based cuisine, though these are flatbreads rather than more western types of bread. Meats tend to be chicken, sheep or goat with most dishes having a heavy presence of fruits and oils. Many Tae-Oshi dishes are fried in some way. D'ner Pita bread stuffed with slow-cooked meats, spices, vegetables and garlic yoghurt. Mnati Spiced lamb dumplings in tomato-based sauces often served with yoghurt. Mnaka Crispy flatbread covered in spiced mincemeat, salad and lemon juice. Nemen Scrambled eggs mixed with paprika, oregano, onions, peppers and fried vegetables. Kbap Often mispronounced by the rest of the world as kebab, these are long sticks of skewered lamb, chicken and fish cooked over charcoal fires. = Sports = Category:Tae-Osh Category:Culture